The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Various occupant restraint devices are available in vehicles. For example, vehicles include seat belts that restrain movement of vehicle occupants during a crash event. Seat belts are located at each designated seating position and may be designed to accommodate a large range of occupant sizes.
Another type of occupant restraint device is a system of one or more airbags. For example, an airbag may be implemented within a steering wheel of the vehicle. Upon detection of a frontal collision, the airbag within the steering wheel may be deployed in an effort to manage the energy of the driver of the vehicle due to the crash forces.